Uzumaki
by Blaze931
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get assaulted right before they could fight at the valley of end, who is this person who interrupted their confrontation, what is his purpose, what about akatsuki? new story I'm trying out...yeah...
1. Prologue

1**I wanna try this new story I thought up, hopefully this will get me more then 10 reviews hahaha... this story will not follow the manga but will still feature akatsuki with other things among my plot, this story will start right when naruto and sasuke are about to fight at the valley of the end. Alright hehehe **

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get assaulted right before they could fight at the valley of the end, who is this person who suddenly interrupted their confrontation, what is his purpose? What about akatsuki? End Summary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own naruto. **

**The couldn't think of a better way to express the summary so that will have to do. **

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Summoning Thoughts"**_

On with the story and pointers and what not would help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke... why did you leave?" asked a disheartened looking blonde to a raven haired boy who looked of the same age.

They stand on a separate head of a statue on each side of a waterfall, one statue being the shodaime hokage and the other madara uchiha. The blonde on the shodaime the raven on the uchiha's statue.

"I can't get stronger if I stay in that village... I will go my own way, I will get stronger with the path I choose..." with that the raven haired boy known as sasuke uchiha turned his back to his former friend, comrade...and brother.

"Sasuke!" yelled naruto as he lunged from the shodaime's head towards sasuke only to receive a kunai embedded into his chest thus making him lose his aim in the air making him fall head first down the waterfall.

The culprit was not sasuke but a hooded man wearing a cloak similar to akatsuki's but a plain midnight blue color.

"Who are you?" sasuke asked while glaring at the man.

"Your executioner if you interfere..." said the man in a low smooth voice while facing sasuke.

From Sasuke's view, the man had his eyes covered by black bandages thus leaving one to wonder if he was blind or just hiding his eyes, his lips had a smooth looking scar on his left side, it appeared he was wearing something similar to ski pants on his lower bottom, the cloak blocked anyone from seeing what else he was wearing on his torso. And it appeared the mans hair was a midnight blue color.

Before anything else could be said they seen some orange rising from the water using chakra to stay above the water.

"Hmph... It'll all be over soon..." said the man as he jumped from the top of the waterfall he was standing on towards the blonde.

Naruto was seriously pissed, some bastard whom he didn't even see threw a kunai that embedded itself into him, causing him to almost fall to his death.

With a wrench on the kunai that was still embedded within him it came out.

Acting on pure extinct alone he barely dodged a chakra filled fist that oozed death.

"Nice reflexes...too bad they've got to be wasted." said the man.

Naruto only got a brief look at the man before the man blurred out of his sight only to appear in front of him and deliver a punch right in the middle of the face sending him 6 feet away and back into the water.

While sasuke may have and still plans to leave konoha their's no way he's gonna let naruto fight this man alone the man ooze's out power, call it obligation or however you wanna put it, but Sasuke felt he couldn't let naruto fight this man alone unless he wanted to feel guilt for he suspected this man could kill naruto like that. That and he's not gonna let the man off with that death threat.

Once the man started walking towards naruto who was currently rising up from the water again, he heard a cackling sound and a chirping sound. Which he barely dodged to the side in time.

From what one can see of the mans face it looked like it turned into a frown.

"I warned you..." said the man.

With sharingan blazing sasuke started some quick hand seals and shouted "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"

the man jumped in the air dodging all the small balls of fire only to see a kunai with an explosion tag heading his way courtesy of the blonde one.

With a boom one would think the man was dead but Naruto and Sasuke knew the man was alive considering they felt a burst of chakra and were currently jumping to the side to dodge a big blast of white looking energy.

"...considering the circumstances I mines well have fun with this...I want you guys to go to your max strength, I sense that you two have more strength that you can currently use, use it now or die right now." demanded the man.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other while nodding.

The man looked intrigued when he seen black marks on Sasuke's start going all over till it consumed him, soon Sasuke sprouted wings that looked like hands while his hands grew nails and his normal skin tone darkened with a darker version of the sharingan.

The man looked even more intrigued when he looked at Naruto to see red chakra forming around him until an animalistic look formed, his whisker marks widened, nails growing, teeth sharpened, eye's turning into a crimson red while the pupils turned into black slits, soon the red chakra surrounded him making him look more fox like.

"**GRAHHHHH!!!"** roared Naruto as he charged at the cloaked man.

Sasuke flew into the air and waited for a chance to strike.

The man flashed into some quick hand seals and calmly said. "Suiton: Suishouha no jutsu."

A huge amount of water rose up till it looked like huge wave and it smashed down upon Naruto sending him deep into the water maybe killing him in the process.

For sasuke this was his chance, he did some quick seals and shouted Katon: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" A big beam of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth heading for a collision course towards the cloaked man.

Once the man see the attack coming he flashed yet again into quick hand seals and said "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." A big dragon of water erupted from the water and rammed into the fire attack causing a stale mate.

Sasuke formed some quick hand seals again and shouted "Suiton: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

water erupted up into the sky and took form into a dragon which went for a bee line towards the cloaked man.

The man had a look of minor surprise but it was quickly gone as he jumped out of the way of the dragons path.

"_Did he already know that jutsu or did he copy it?"_ wondered the man.

Right when the man starting doing hand seals a giant red hand of pure chakra rose from the water and tried to grasp the man, the man barely got away from capture.

Soon an animalistic Naruto rose from within the water covered in red chakra.

Naruto raised his right arm back bringing the giant claw/hand back towards him only to thrust his arm out again making the giant hand go speeding at the cloaked man who barely dodged the strike by jumping into the air.

That's when the man realized his mistake, he was wide open.

"Suiton: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" shouted sasuke as a giant water dragon came at the man, the man raised his arms in an x shaped blocking gesture right before he was hit.

The man was sent right into the shodaime's legs with the dragon.

Naruto wasted no time, with a growl he thrust his left arm out sending a long red chakra hand where the man crashed.

With a heave on Naruto's part he brought out a roughed up looking man towards him while his right arm formed a rasengan.

Sasuke seen this and did 3 familiar hand seals. And soon the electricity started cackling around his left hand till the chidori was cackling and chirping proudly. Sasuke flew right beside Naruto and waited for the man to be in striking distance.

As soon as the man was in striking distance sasuke unleashed chidori in the mans rib cage while naruto released a rasengan in the mans chest. The effect was instant, a big explosion happened sending Naruto and Sasuke into the water.

Once Naruto and Sasuke rose from the water their characteristics started changing back to normal, they barely reached the land before they collapsed to the ground exhausted.

Around 5 minutes later they both rose up to their feet and looked at each other.

"Do you st-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence a katana's blade was stabbed right through the right part of his chest and torn upwards spraying blood everywhere and leaving a big open gash on Naruto's right chest to shoulder.

With a shocked look from naruto he fell to his knee's then collapsed to the ground, spilling blood everywhere while not moving.

"You guys put up an entertaining show, I guess I can grace you with my name... it's Gekido." Stated Gekido with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock then to Gekido.

"YOU BASTAARRDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted sasuke as he charged at Gekido only to get a slash across his chest.

The slash wasn't fatal for it was a shallow hit but it would leave a scar.

Sasuke fell to his knee's after the slash only to get kicked in the face sending him 8 feet away.

Once the man was beside Sasuke he kicked him in the ribs and most likely broke a few.

Gekido grabbed Sasuke and chucked him 5 feet away.

"Now it's time to end this." stated the man as he approached Sasuke.

Once Gekido was beside Sasuke he raised his arm only to see Sasuke swallowed by a 20 foot tall toad and to see it start hopping away, towards konoha.

This Angered Gekido greatly, while he wanted to pursue the toad he knew he couldn't he could feel quite a bit of chakra sources coming.

Gekido quickly looked behind him to see Naruto grinning while blood was flowing out of his mouth and wound.

"Looks like you aren't healing Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails, I would love to torture you for causing one of my victim's to escape but My time is up and I finished my goal for your gonna die they won't get here in time to save you.

The man grabbed Naruto by the neck and stabbed him through the stomach with the katana he had.

"...Ugh...hehehehe... I kept my promise to Sakura-Chan...I hope she's happy..." said Naruto as he knew he'd die here.

Gekido withdrew his sword from Naruto and tossed him 20 feet away from him into the water.

"Goodbye Jinchuuriki." with that the man sprinted away.

Naruto's last thought before his vision went black was _"Obaa-Chan... better take care of my village..."_

Soon Naruto's body was no longer in the valley of the end but somewhere downstream.

The only evidence that was left to prove Naruto was attacked was his blood on the ground and his bloody headband.

-------------------------------------------------

Kakashi could sense their was another chakra source with the three but he could barely sense it, eventually all 3 chakra sources collided in battle.

Kakashi hoped Naruto and Sasuke could last long enough for him to get their.

At first he wondered if one of them died when one chakra source disappeared but he knew it was Naruto and Sasuke because their chakra was starting to get familiar as he got closer and their chakra signatures were low.

His fears appeared once again as he sensed that chakra source appeared again but behind one of the others and a few seconds later that chakra source almost completely vanished.

"No I have to hurry!" Kakashi said urgently as he forced his legs to move faster.

From what his senses could tell the other chakra source was starting to lower which he presumed it either be Sasuke or Naruto.

He knew it was Sasuke once he sensed a burst of chakra from the near lifeless chakra source.

Soon after that burst the chakra source lowered again but he could feel Sasuke's chakra source getting closer to him.

Once Kakashi was near Sasuke's chakra source he seen a 20 foot tall toad which it seemed to notice kakashi for it extended it's tongue and hand Sasuke's battered body to Kakashi.

"What happened to Naruto!" Kakashi asked urgently to the toad.

"**He chose to save Sasuke over himself, he knew I could only get away with one person because the cloaked man their would of noticed me sooner and probably would of disposed of me... I can't stay any longer... tell Tsunade Naruto's message. **

"**Naruto says, "Hi Obaa-Chan, sorry I didn't make it back, don't blame it on the necklace Obaa-Chan or I will be disapointed... I love you Obaa-Chan...goodbye." **

The toad disappeared once it finished it's message.

Kakashi had a feeling of deja vu somewhat...it may not have been the exact same but Naruto saved Sasuke's life rather then himself...much like Obito did.

Kakashi sprinted towards the medic's he sensed coming, he wanted to go collect Naruto right away and hopefully he would still be alive.

Once he seen the medics he tossed Sasuke to them and sprinted away towards the valley of the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kakashi got their he could just feel the left over chakra from the battle flowing all over the place.

Kakashi smelled blood... lots of it. Soon he arrived at the scene of fatal attack to see Blood everywhere and Naruto's Headband... which was also covered In blood.

Once kakashi seen this he urgently continued his search, even going deep underwater to find Naruto's body.

Eventually though he didn't want to admit it... Naruto's body wasn't here and that he would no longer see the blonde midget.

"...I'm sorry I failed you as a teacher Naruto..."

with that Kakashi sprinted back towards konoha.

About 10 minutes later something that looked like a plant popped out of the ground, and a body appeared to be within it one side covered in black the other in white.

"...Leader ain't going to be pleased about this." with that the plant man disappeared back within the earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's my Prologue... it's a longer prologue then most eh? I'm quite happy about this prologue and I actually got an idea of how this is going to go. Oh and for those who got confused about the white energy blast thing that's Gekido's jutsu I won't tell you the name just yet. And if your wondering how he got a katana it was within his cloak. Please review people it would help but either way I plan to continue this even if I don't get any reviews. Oh and considering I don't know what to name this story it would help if you could help me with it. So for now I'll just go with Uzumaki**.


	2. 1 Death

1**Their we go... and I got reviews in just a few hours after posting the prologue I find that an achievement... Yeah... and I can't really think of saying anything else... so yeah... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and never will. **

**And I'm not gonna put the disclaimer anymore since I put it on this and the prologue. **

**On with the story. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kakashi arrived at the village a tired looking Tsunade was there waiting for him.

"Hokage-Sama... how are the genin from... Naruto's team?" asked Kakashi in a timid and sad tone.

"...everyone's fine Chouji and Neji were in critical condition but their stable now... Sasuke has a few broken ribs and a minor cut across his chest we were able to heal though it will leave a scar. Kakashi... where's Naruto?" asked Tsunade in a cautious tone.

With a sad look from Kakashi, Tsunade knew.

"No... Naruto can't be dead..." stated a teary eyed Tsunade.

"...No... It can't be... he said he would not die till he was hokage... the neck-" "Naruto... left a message for you..." Kakashi said cutting Tsunade off.

That shut Tsunade up that's for sure.

"He said..."Hi Obaa-Chan, sorry I couldn't make it back, don't blame it on the necklace Obaa-Chan or I will disappointed... I love you Obaa-Chan... goodbye."

"He was alive! How come you didn't bring him back?!"

It appeared Tsunade thought Kakashi actually seen Naruto.

"The toad he summoned told me the message...I couldn't find his body anywhere...all the evidence that he was their was... this..."

Kakashi pulled out a bloody headband with the leaf symbol engraved in it.

Tsunade had a look of horror and extreme sadness on her face and a few seconds later started sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------

At first when the whole Sasuke retrieval team came back from the mission Sakura totally ignored everything else but Sasuke.

She was happy, she was happy that naruto kept his promise but didn't think much else on him the rest of her attention was on Sasuke who had ANBU ready to detain him should he try and leave.

When she first seen him he looked pretty bad and was a little displeased with Naruto for what he done, she never knew what happened for she or any of the retrieval team members heard what happened with Sasuke and Naruto.

It was now Sakura started wondering what happened with Naruto.

Before she could ponder anything else she heard Sasuke speak in an exhausted tone.

"Naruto... Sakura... where's Naruto?" asked a very tired Sasuke.

"I don't know... I didn't see him return." Sakura felt stupid for not paying attention about the retrieval team.

Once Sakura said that Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No...Naruto... if..if Naruto isn't here then...no..." before Sasuke could explain anything he passed out from exhaustion.

This worried Sakura greatly, the way he was talking about Naruto it made it seem like he died.

That's when it hit her... Sasuke was saying he was dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was exhausted from all the stress this mission put on him and everyone else... and he had a bad feeling a while ago like something bad happened.

And his feelings were correct. Some shinobi were sent to the hospital and ordered the retrieval team to meet in Neji and Chouji's hospital room where the Hokage would be there shortly.

Once everyone was their Including Sakura who followed them and including the sand trio Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

Tsunade entered the room looking like she had just finished crying which got everyone's close attention.

"...I've got an announcement to make... about the retrieval mission..."

"...Naruto has died in battle."

----------------------------------------------------------

Something looking like a plant popped out of the ground to appear within a dark cavern full of 9 other people, these people could be seen wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them though with how dark it is it was nearly impossible.

"Report what you have found Zetsu, you said their was important news to discuss." You couldn't really see the speaker's features, the only ones you could make out was his hair and his eyes, he was the leader named Pain.

"Naruto Uzumaki... has died."

this caused a murmur to spread about the cavern.

"Give me a detailed report...now." demanded the leader.

"I wasn't able to see the whole battle because... a man knocked me out while I was underground... I don't know how he detected me but all I remember was feeling unbearable pain and then passing out. I eventually woke up and I was paralyzed for a while. From what I could see I seen the Uzumaki child get ripped open from a katana... he survived that barely and helped the boy Sasuke escape but he got a katana in the stomach. Then from what I could see his eyes turned that of a dead person and he was chucked into the nearby lake."

this shocked everyone, the cause of this was that it was nearly impossible to detect Zetsu and this guy did just that.

"...How did this man look like?" asked Pain.

"He had black bandages over his eyes, had midnight blue hair, was wearing a cloak similar to ours but just a plain midnight blue, he had a scar on the left side of his lips." Once Zetsu said this Pain looked shocked.

"That man... shit he's gonna try and screw our goals, that man Zetsu told us about is named Gekido, I fought him once before... and I thought I killed him..."

"He knows what we plan to do, even if he didn't know our goals he'd still screw our plans. He has a deep hatred for jinchuuriki and why I do not know. He is powerful... and if he takes his eye bandages off be extremely careful... the Kyuubi jinchuuriki... this is gonna compromise things... we will discuss this later on... I must think."

with that it seemed like everyone disappeared but Zetsu.

"...I hate that illusion."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the room had a look of pure shock.

It was a hard concept to take in... because it didn't seem possible, it was hard to believe that someone as determined as Naruto died.

"Hokage-Sama... you are sure?" asked a still shocked Neji.

"Yes... Kakashi said he searched the area thoroughly and their was lots of blood... He guessed that Naruto's body went downstream from the lake that was their..." with that Tsunade revealed a bloody headband with the leaf symbol.

"In a week from now we will be putting Naruto's name on the memorial stone and be having a funeral for him, invite all who hold no grudge against him." with that Tsunade left the room in a hurry.

It was silent in the room for a long time before the rest of the rookie 9 (Minus Naruto & Sasuke) and the rest of Gai's team came in that didn't go on the retrieval mission.

"Hey everybody...something happen?" asked a curious Ino because everyone's face had a solemn look.

Shikamaru was the one to answer.

"Naruto has died..."

that was a hitter to the rest who came in. Hinata almost broke down right their but refused to do so in front of everyone, Shino tensed for a moment but not much else, It hit Ino but not much since she didn't really know him but it hit her cause she never expected anyone from her graduation class to... well die.

Tenten was a different story. She may not have known the blonde at first but she started associating with him after he defeated Neji, her perspective of Naruto changed after that fight. When they first associated they got along great more so then tenten expected, the reason was her bringing up weapons and to her surprise Naruto knew a lot about different types of weapons... something that didn't occur to her. And they eventually hung out at least once every weekend to train or talk more on weapons. Eventually Tenten started to realize she might of liked the blonde but any chance of them going out was blown away by Shikamaru's words.

"H...how?" asked Tenten with eyes wide.

"...Hokage-Sama only said he died in battle..." said Shikamaru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually a week passed and at the memorial stone A group of people were there. This consisted of the all the rookie 9 except Naruto, Gai's team and the team's Jounin Sensei's, Iruka The ichiraku's. Tsunade, the sand trio, Konohamaru and Jiraiya.

With a special looking kunai Tsunade engraved the words Uzumaki Naruto on the memorial stone.

It was silent for about 10 minutes before Tsunade broke the silence.

"Everyone please head to the graveyard."

within 10 minutes everyone was at a specially closed off space in the graveyard.

Their within the ground lay an open casket.

"Here is where we would of buried Naruto's body had we had it... but in his place I'll place his headband and his team photo in it..." with that Tsunade dropped Naruto's headband and his team 7 photo in the casket and closed the casket.

Once Iruka heard the news he broke down and cried for a bit, he lost his younger brother figure.

When Konohamaru heard the news he flat out right refused to believe it... though that didn't stop him from attending.

When Jiraiya heard it he was in a rage and probably would of gone out and pursued the culprit had Tsunade not mentioned that Naruto would not of liked him to go and get revenge.

Everyone wore black.

It was a mainly silent affair everyone dropped some flowers on the coffin and some said a few words and eventually they buried the casket underground and placed a gravestone above it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took Naruto's death to heart and blamed himself, if he didn't try and go to Orochimaru Naruto would still be alive. And in a way He's glad he got that scar on his chest... that way he can use it as a reminder for the wrong choice he made.

He still planned to kill Itachi but he wouldn't try to leave the village anymore for that proved to be the wrong choice.

While he may have lightened up a bit Naruto's death made him more quieter.

So far it's been 1 week since his funeral and everyone just doesn't talk about Naruto anymore... especially the people close to him for it helped ease the pain.

Sasuke made a vow to himself though.

He would get stronger for Naruto and would become the Hokage for him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura eventually asked Tsunade for training and with some time Tsunade accepted, Sakura for her part regretted everything she did to Naruto and wished she could take back all the insults she threw at him.

Kakashi continued to train Sasuke, Kakashi felt guilty for what he had done to Naruto and promised himself He'd make himself a better teacher if he ever got a new squad.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was still sad over Naruto's death much like Neji and Rock Lee were, but all 3 of them promised each other they would get stronger together something like a tribute to Naruto for his never give up attitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"...What are your true motives Gekido..." said Pain as he looked out from his balcony in the rain village.

"_I've finally manage to find some info on the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi... as it turns out he's alive... but It's like he completely vanished so it's impossible to locate him... no matter in time he will have to show himself and when he does... we'd have collected all the jinchuuriki but him, so jinchuuriki enjoy what time you have left for when you show yourself your life is forfeit."_ thought Pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt something, he didn't know what but he felt something...and it made him feel... relieved?

With this feeling cam adrenaline and it was in good time for he training with Kakashi and the training was more intense that what he has ever experienced.

"Watch carefully Sasuke." said Kakashi as he blurred till he was 3 steps in front of Sasuke.

"Zeshi Nensan." (Acid of 1000 fangs) said Kakashi calmly as he spit a large amount of yellow liquid at Sasuke who barely dodged while getting part of his shirt burned off.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" yelled Sasuke as he blew a large stream of fire that turned into a large dragon at Kakashi.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." A large dragon of water rushed out of a nearby lake and clashed with the dragon of fire courtesy of Kakashi.

Kakashi thanked himself for choosing one of the training grounds that had the lake attached to it.

Once Sasuke started forming hand seals Kakashi blurred behind Sasuke and put his middle and index finger with his other hands middle and index finger and jabbed it right into Sasuke's ass before he could do anything.

Thus sending Sasuke in the air while holding his ass yelling in pain.

"_That's for you Naruto..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten finally added other jutsu to her inventory of jutsu's which was...quite sad in the least. Before the new jutsu's she learned, she only had the academy jutsu and the sealing jutsu's for her weapons.

And now she was gonna be sparring with Neji.

Once she arrived at her teams regular training grounds she spotted Neji waiting on a log.

"Wanna start training?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yes."

and with that they stood 5 feet from each other.

Tenten wasn't ready for the move Neji pulled, he actually went for the first strike, which he never does so considering he never did this she was caught off guard and got caught in the stomach by a jyuuken strike.

As Tenten collapsed to her knee's Neji jumped back 5 feet.

Tenten was in pain, she knew he didn't do it in cold blood he just took the opportunity but she wasn't gonna let this stop her, she still had a chance for he never sealed any of her tenketsu.

Neji was curious as to what she would do, He figured she'd be off guard if he attacked first and he was right and now she was on her knee's... now getting up.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" Tenten shouted as she blew a beam of fire at Neji.

Neji didn't expect that at all and he barely did his Kaiten in time, which barely stopped the attack and it did manage to singe his cloths a bit.

In Tenten's view, it looked cool when the attack collided with Neji's Kaiten, it looked like a dome of fire.

That's when it hit her, she and Neji could make a new move, a move that can power up his absolute defense. Though she planned to tell him this after they finished sparring... and she decided right their she seriously needed to work on her chakra training to build more chakra.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" shouted Tenten as she blew 6 mid sized fire balls at Neji who used his Kaiten again, once he finished his Kaiten he noticed shuriken were in those balls of fire.

Neji suddenly went Kaiten again as 4 kunai came at him, once they hit his Kaiten Neji noticed one of them had an exploding tag on it.

"Oh shit." and with that a big explosion happened sending Neji flying into the forest his cloths burnt bad and smoking.

After that happened Tenten collapsed unconscious while thinking.

"_Shit that strike hurt..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Here we see an unconscious blonde midget being held piggy back style by an unknown man wearing a white haori top with black baggy gi pants and a black face mask with a design that looked like a shuriken but only with 3 edges on the forehead, the shuriken was a white color.

Eventually the man with the midget entered something that looked like a gothic/evil palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Just so you know I'm not very good with drama or scenes like a funeral so forgive me on this chapter but the others will be better. I just thought I needed a chapter focused around something like drama on this chapter so yeah... the others will be action and such again. I originally would of finished this 2 days ago but I got lazy and yesterday I fell asleep before I went on the computer... I'm not particularly proud with this one but I'd like to see your feedback on this one hahaha... the ending of this chapter probably wasn't good but I'm gonna leave it like this. Till next time... oh yeah... I forgot to mention no one can really say Tenten is OOC because well...not much of her personality is shown so her personality can be anything but she's not gonna be like seriously overkilled personality if thats what you guys are thinking. and I forgot whatever else I was gonna say so...goodbye for now. **


End file.
